


Три года, пять минут и семь слов

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осторожно! Спойлеры!</p><p>ST XIII или ST Beyond<br/>Пять минут в алиен-кораблике после спасения Джима от вылетания в открытый космос без скафандра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три года, пять минут и семь слов

_— Что бы я делал без тебя, Спок?_  
  
Всего семь слов. Честно, открыто, искренне. Без возможности трактовать двояко.  
  
Я смотрю на него, смотрю на своего — пока еще своего — капитана и пытаюсь предположить. Что он будет делать без меня. Что буду делать я — без него?  
  
У него на щеке кровь, а разбитые губы улыбаются едва заметно. И глаза улыбаются. Он поднимает голову и отвечает на ворчание доктора. А я смотрю — и повторяю про себя, не могу прекратить: _«Жив. Жив»._  
  
Судя по наблюдаемым признакам, дыхание приходит в норму, серьезных — могущих привести к неблагоприятному исходу — повреждений нет. Поворачиваясь, он едва заметно сводит брови, закусывает губу и задерживает дыхание. Это означает боль. Это означает жизнь. Я все еще ощущаю биение его сердца всей поверхностью ладони.  
  
Три года — всего три стандартных года назад — под моей ладонью был только плексигласс. Тогда я бы убил за возможность снова касаться его, считывать его настроение, понимать, все ли в порядке. Чуть не убил за то, что эту возможность у меня отняли.  
  
А потом... Да, это называется «испугался». И это стыдно. И недостойно мыслящего существа. Но порой непреодолимо.  
  
_— Спок? Все нормально?_  
  
Смотрит на меня вопросительно. Тянется к плечу, дотрагивается: не уверен, что можно, но уверен, что все равно сделает это. Я знаю, что нельзя демонстрировать свое отношение к происходящему. Чтобы «не спугнуть». И его, и себя самого.  
Точно так же отец учил меня приручать детенышей сехлатов.  
  
_— Да, капитан._  
  
Он уже очень давно не касался меня, чтобы просто сообщить о своем доверии. Я думал, это ушло навсегда. Думал, он разочаровался во мне — в возможности того, что обещал нам Старший.  
  
Теперь могу констатировать, что мои опасения не отражали действительность объективно.  
  
_— Бо-оунс, что ты творишь? Дай сюда штурвал._  
  
_— Джим! Не лезь под руку, клингона мать! Я же доктор, а не..._  
  
_— Знаю. Но для доктора ты настоящий ас. Давай не будем портить впечатление крушением, а?_  
  
Спокоен. Расслаблен. Удовлетворен. Сделал то, что было нужно.  
  
Одну целую и две десятых минуты спустя, — посадив корабль и спрыгнув на металломраморные плиты центральной площади базы «Йорктаун», — он улыбается всем и громко приветствует, вступает в тактильный контакт с каждым, кто приближается к нему с такой целью. Шумно выясняет, в безопасности ли те, кого он рассматривает в качестве первой очереди своей личной ответственности. Связывается с командованием базы, после распоряжается продолжать эвакуацию экипажа с USS «Франклин», решает принять в ней деятельное участие. Поворачивается ко мне с безмолвным вопросом, заглядывает в глаза.  
  
На такие взгляды нужно отвечать «Я здесь, капитан». И — «Ведите, капитан». И — «Я буду рядом».  
  
Всегда был — уже пять целых и три десятых минуты, — и всегда буду.  
  
И он улыбается. Широко, открыто, доверчиво. Мне.  
  
_Спасибо, Старший._


End file.
